


Ne plus voir

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [8]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, s01e08
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: On les voyait ou on ne les voyait pas. C'était l'un ou l'autre.





	

On les voyait ou on ne les voyait pas. C'était l'un ou l'autre. Lui voyait. Les autres ne voyaient pas. Il n'y avait pas d'entre deux.

L'homme, au bord du lac, ne voyait plus. Du jour au lendemain. Comme ça. Sans prévenir. Il n'avait plus vu.

Cela lui arriverait-il aussi ? Elle avait posé la question mais il n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle pour s'interroger sur le sujet. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet homme, depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il avait été capable de les voir, il se demandait :

Est-ce qu'un beau jour, il cesserait aussi de les voir ?

Ce serait terrible.


End file.
